


The Hot, Cold Sunset

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: Arguing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Butch and Sundance argue.
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy
Kudos: 5





	The Hot, Cold Sunset

It was sunset. 

Butch was sitting by their fire, his hands outstretched, desperate for some sort of warmth. 

Sundance was laying down on his makeshift bed, eyes closed, but still too awake to sleep. 

"Y'know." Butch started, his tone deceptively casual. "I think that we needed start making _alternative_ plans, if you catch my drift." He looked down at his dirt-covered fingernails, and then grabbed his hunting knife so that he could dislodge some of the small pebbles and dirt from where they'd gotten caught underneath between his nail and the flesh beneath. 

The sudden noise in the silence was enough to startle Sundance from his relatively peaceful daze. "No, I don't catch your drift." He opened his eyes, and stared up at the multicolored sky - a plethora of oranges and pinks and blues that combined into a sight worthy of a smile, except Sundance didn't smile, so he just scowled deeply. 

Butch sighed heavily. "As in - where are we gonna go now? We can't stay in America forever. They'll find us." He cursed under his breathe when the tip of his knife caught his skin, and blood welled up from the small cut that resulted. Butch put the finger in his mouth and looked back down at the blazing fire. 

A long stretch of silence appeared as an answer. 

The silence continued for such a long time, in fact, that Butch almost thought that his companion had fallen asleep. 

' _That bastard.'_ Butch thought, not entirely meaning it. 

And then a figure appeared and dropped down next to Butch, startling him and almost resulting in a knife being embedded in his chest, but Sundance only looked deeply unimpressed with the reaction that his sudden appearance had resulted in. 

"Fuck, Sundance!" Butch said. "You almost got yourself killed!" He shoved the younger man in the arm, but the anger was gone just as soon as it'd appeared. 

Sundance only gazed at him. "Only because your dumbass was too busy whimpering over your wound to notice that I was up." He said. 

A man with a shorter temper might've scowled, but Butch found a faint humor in the situation, and he smirked. "Yeah, yeah." He watched as the sun steadily disappeared behind the large mountains, slowly, taking its sweet old time in its self-appointed task. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, punctuated by an empty howl from a lone coyote in the distance, followed by the sound of Butch's jaw cracking as he yawned. "Well, if you asked me - " 

"Which nobody did." Sundance looked down toward the fire, his eyes like blue flames. 

Butch narrowed his eyes. "But, since you didn't, I'll just ask myself. Now, I would be just fine going somewhere nice and cold, with snow." He looked quite proud of himself, tilting his chin up, still smirking. "So, every morning, I can wake you up with a snowball to the face." 

Unamused, Sundance rolled his eyes. "I wake up earlier than you do, so that ain't much of an option." He said. "On that matter, I would prefer somewhere hotter." 

"Cold." Butch interjected sharply. 

Sundance sighed heavily. "Hot. We're used to the hot! It'll take us months to acclimate." 

" _But,_ wouldn't you rather be cold than hot?" Butch yawned again. 

The sun had fully disappeared now, and it clothed them into relative darkness, a sweet silence taking over as that fact settled in.

"Let's have Etta choose." Sundance finally said. 

Butch nodded. "Yeah." 


End file.
